Gotenks
Gotenks (ゴテンクス) is the immensely powerful result of Son Goten, and Trunks. While the two young boys successfully used the Fusion Dance. Gotenks is the first fusion character to be seen in the Dragon Ball Z series. Background Gotenks is a fusion character that is taught to young Son Goten and Trunks Brief by Goku himself, and later on trained by Piccolo. He is one of the fusions performed through the use of the Fusion Dance technique The dance is a special type of fusion ability, a connection through the fusees' fingers. The two fusees need to perform a special type of dance pose, then connect their first index fingers evenly to produce a perfect fusion. He like Gogeta, is summoned out of desperation to defeat tough powerful enemies. In Gotenks' case, this enemy is Majin Buu and later on in the saga, he is to be used by Super Buu as his main power source when Gotenks is absorbed. He is seen a few times in Dragon Ball Z and in the DBZ movies (debuting in Dragon Ball Z Fusion Reborn). Gotenks is mostly seen as a very young little boy, but also very powerful, and is very playful and is an extreme procrastinator. He also has quite of a cocky and rebellious personality. He likes to do things his own way and on his own. As he has been told more than once that he acts more like Vegeta than anyone else. Gotenks thinks that he is in total control, and has everything in his hands. He is not the most powerful individual to turn to for help, as Gogeta, Vegito, Ultimate Gohan, and Super Saiyan 3 Goku have all been visually proven to be much more powerful than him. Gotenks' power level can easily rival that of any individual character in the series, making him one of the most powerful. He is able to perform a few transformations, increasing his power and making him more confident and deadly in battles. He is quite creative and original, and creates a broad, yet ridiculous array of his own attacks. However, some of his creative techniques do inflict potent damage, such as his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, or his Galactic Donut attack. Personality Gotenks' personality is unique even though he shares personality traits of his fuse creators, Son Goten and Trunks. Gotenks is known to be cocky, arrogant and mischievous like Trunks (traits inherited from his father Vegeta), yet he acts playful and whines like Goten. Gotenks is a cocky and conceited fighter who believes his power is enough to take on anyone, even when he is about to lose a fight; as this is likely due to his massive power increase during fusion, creating a warrior much like the counterpart of his fusers' fathers. Gotenks loves to be over dramatic, and always shows this by calling his attacks out loudly, and giving somewhat stylized versions of otherwise normal punches and kicks ridiculous name. Gotenks' childish personality causes him to create many attacks, some of which are nothing special, while some deal hefty damage. Most of his attacks are only used once. He tends to give very basic moves complicated names. His habit of giving names to all his attacks (and subsequently only using them once), could possibly come from Vegeta, who has a similar, yet much less ridiculous, habit (Vegeta's most-associated attacks, such as the Galick Gun, Final Flash, or the Big Bang Attack, are each only used once in the manga). This habit is less apparent in the anime series, as Gotenks and Vegeta tend to use those attacks more than once. Appearance Gotenks wears a dark blue, and yellow colored Metamoran vest one which all characters created by the Fusion Dance have. Around his waist is a teal sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. Gotenks greatly resembles Vegeta in terms of his hairstyle, and facial expressions. His hair style is a mixture of the hair of both Trunks and Goten, with the front and back of his hair being black like those of Goten's, and the sides being the purple/white color that Trunks' hair is. Gotenks has a widow's peak, which is similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball GT. Like the genetic composition of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks is a Saiyan/Human hybrid and can thus turn Super Saiyan; the style of his hair is similar overall to Goten's while in Super Saiyan form. His body is also very toned and muscular, especially for someone his age. Abilities Gotenks is considered as one of the most powerful individuals in the Dragon Ball history, and is also the youngest of all three fusion characters. He is able to utilize powerful transformations such as Super Saiyan 3, enormously boosting his power level. In base form, Gotenks is no match for Majin Buu. Even before he transforms, both Piccolo and Goku believe that Gotenks will be able to defeat the fat Majin Buu in his Super Saiyan state. At Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks is able to surpass Super Buu's strength, though the Majin's endurance prevents him from being beaten before Gotenks defuses. In the OVA special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, which is set two years after the battle with Kid Buu, Gotenks in his base form is shown to be far stronger than Aka, a fusion between Abo and Kado, two individuals already stated to be around Frieza's power level. However, even as a Super Saiyan, he is not able to stand up to the opponent's Super Wahaha no Ha, therefore causing him to defuse back into Goten and Trunks. Flight Gotenks has the ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Jury's Verdict A triple fireball technique used in the Butōden series. Continuous Die Die Missile A rapid fire of compact ki blasts. Gotenks performs this attack by firing dozens of continuous ki blasts more powerful than the normal ones. Also used in the Butōden series. Super Saiyan 3 Meteo Missile Gotenks' meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22, where he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and uses physical attacks on his opponent before firing the Continuous Die Die Missile at him. Kamehameha Gotenks was about to use it in the manga/anime when he charged up a final attack to finish off Super Buu shortly before returning back to his base state as a result of fighting for too long, and exhausting his depleting energy supply. The Kamehameha is used by Gotenks in the Butoden series, the Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z Taiketsu, and Dragon Ball Heroes. His Kamehameha technique is called Clean Slate in Ultimate Battle 22. Double Buster A Full Power Energy Wave technique obtained from Trunks. Used in the Budokai series when it is Trunks who initiates the fusion, as well as in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series. Splitting Headache An attack that cuts the opponent in half. Gotenks fires a beam over his head which turns into a blade that drops down on the opponent's head, slicing them down the middle, before firing the Finish Flash to destroy the two halves. Finish Flash A double energy wave used against Super Buu to finish the Splitting Headache technique. Final Cannon Gotenks' High Speed Rush technique. He charges a yellow aura and unleashes a barrage of punches, proceeds to kick the opponent into the air, and then knock them away. He got this technique from Trunks. Named in the Budokai series, and also used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. God Breaker A yellow Energy Wave originally used by Trunks. Used in Battle of Z. I'll Make Short Work of You! A rush attack that is finished off with a blue energy sphere. Used against Majin Buu. Magnum Finger A powerful finger beam attack which is Gotenks super attack in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Big Tree Cannon Obtained from Trunks, this attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though not as formidable for the user's power. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and in Battle of Z (where it is named Ultra Finger Missile instead). Galactic Donut A powerful gripping technique Gotenks performed. Gotenks uses this controllable halo to wrap around Super Buu, constricting him within the halo. Super Buu, however, escapes by overpowering the ring, leaving it to disperse into small balls. Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball A situational attack used by Gotenks when he once succeeded in capturing Super Buu (who had shaped himself into a ball) in several Galactic Donuts. The attack consists of capturing a target in many Cosmic Halos, trapping them inside a sort of cocoon and use the ball like a volleyball. Gotenks forced Piccolo to play with the ball, and then Gotenks followed up with an attack he called Spiking Buu Ball Slam (which was essentially one final hit to the ball), before Super Buu broke out. This left a huge crater beneath Kami's Lookout (that Buu had destroyed), and it was made even more massive when Buu fired a large beam from its bottom and Gotenks retaliated with his Die Die Missile attack. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Gotenks' signature move. Gotenks expels Kamikaze Ghosts from his mouth for an attack. These ghosts are touch sensitive and explode when they touch anything, including each other (shown when the ghosts grab each other's hands). Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 4 A version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which uses four ghosts. Named in the video game Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack: 5-Man Finish with Ghosts A variation of Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack is used by Gotenks as an Ultimate Skill in the Xenoverse series which uses five ghosts. Its name is rendered simply as Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack for the Ultimate Skill itself, while Gotenks calls it by its full name when performing it. Alternatively it is referred to by the two Future Warriors as Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 5 Ghost Finish depending on their selected voice. DUAL Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack A two-person team attack variation of Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 10 Ghost Finish that appears as his Dual Ultimate Attack in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update where Gotenks and a partner (Future Warrior, Time Patroller NPCs, or even when team up with himself) attack as a pair each creating five ghosts resulting in a 10 Ghost Finish where they send their ghost to bombard the opponent while Gotenks and is partner perform a cross arm double v pose. The Dual Ultimate Attack's power increases as Gotenks' Partner Gauge level increases. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 10 Ghost Finish A version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which uses 10 ghosts. Used against Super Buu. Balloon Flash Bomber An attack which breaks down into 14 ghosts. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 100 Ghost Finish A more powerful version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which utilizes 100 ghosts. Used to defeat the living dead on Earth in Fusion Reborn and named in Daizenshuu 6. Revenge Cannon An attack where Gotenks, in his Super Saiyan 3 form, lets out a massive energy blast from his mouth. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and also known as "Victory Cannon" in the Budokai series. A version of the mouth blast is originally used by Super Buu in their confrontation, Gotenks yells, "Revenge!" when using the move right back at him in response. For this reason, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks shouts "Rightbackatcha" when using the move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Wolf Fang Fist A technique of rapid, charged melee strikes empowered by a wolf totem which, prior to Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, was an ability exclusive to Yamcha's repertoire. Volleyball Attack – A technique created by Tien, which Gotenks uses against Aka in combination with the Wolf Fang Fist. Burning Kamehameha The combination of Trunks' Burning Attack and Goten's Kamehameha. It is Adult Gotenks' super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Hyper Plasma Shortcake Hyper Plasma Shortcake (ハイパープラスマショートケーキ) as Gotenks grabs and kicks his opponent up in the air. The attack's effect is not shown when Gotenks uses it in the animated series, but it is shown and used in the Budokai series. Ultra Missile Parfait Ultra Missile Parfait (ウルトラミサイルパフェ) as Gotenks kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Named in the animated series, and used in the Budokai series. Special Super-Painful Massage Punch An attack that Gotenks prepares to use on Gogeta in Gogeta's arcade mode in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai. You're Dead Kick A dashing slide kick used in the Butoden series. Super Brilliant Kick A jumping turn around kick attack used in the Butōden series. Afterimage Technique One of Gotenks' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. False Courage One of Gotenks' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Hi-Tension One of Super Saiyan Gotenks' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Finish Sign One of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Vice Shout Both Gotenks and Super Buu had the ability to scream so loudly it tore holes between dimensions. Gotenks is capable of this impressive feat as a Super Saiyan 3. Baked Sphere A dark explosive wave utilized by Villainous Mode Gotenks. Hyper Tornado Gotenks and Pikkon can use this technique together in Dragon Ball Heroes, with Pikkon launching Gotenks at the enemy after using it. Charge A rush attack inherited from Goten. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Gotenks' custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. Stone Bullet A rock throwing technique inherited from Goten. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Gotenks' custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. Galick Gun One of Vegeta's signature techniques which Gotenks inherited from Trunks. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Gotenks' custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. Fat Gotenks Gotenks achieved this form when the Fusion Dance went wrong because Trunks extended his fingers instead of closing them midway through the dance. The result was a fat Gotenks, one of several failed fusions in the series. He tried to run but was quickly tired. For a moment, Yamcha and Krillin thought that the fusion had succeeded; they thought that Gotenks had to be fat to regulate his power (like Majin Buu), but soon changed their minds when they saw that fat Gotenks become winded after a brief and slow run. He is also seen in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, but he says that he did not practice the technique for a long time and then he defuses. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, but in other video games, he can not do any special attacks, and is already tired after some kicks and punches. In the case of Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, neither he nor the skinny variant can even move, and defuse automatically after a few seconds so that a successful fusion can be performed, but if the character is on the save point when formed, the game can be saved, but it does cause a slight glitch in the character selection. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, when the player fails to do fusion, instead of becoming Gotenks, they become Fat Gotenks. In Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle, Fat Gotenks is a playable character. Skinny Gotenks After the failure of the fusion dance that resulted in Fat Gotenks, Goten and Trunks tried again. They failed a second time. This time, their fingers did not meet, instead they crossed. This resulted in a version of Gotenks that looked old and emaciated. When this happens, Master Roshi excitedly says "He's my age!" and Krillin responds with "No, older!". Skinny Gotenks is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Super Saiyan Gotenks' Super Saiyan form is much more powerful than his normal form, and is formed in one of two ways: he can transform to a Super Saiyan when fused, or Goten and Trunks can fuse whilst already in the Super Saiyan state. Though he fought Super Buu in this form and was stated by Goku to be more than enough to finish the fat Majin Buu, he was still not strong enough to stand up to him once Majin Buu was absorbed by his evil counterpart and transformed into a vastly superior form. Before his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gotenks was a bit unskilled in ability and was not able to access the state without directly being fused into the Super Saiyan state first, but after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he became one of the most powerful fighters (though he still retains his goofy attitude and tendency to pose and stall dramatically). Gotenks was seen for a brief to have green dark pupils in his Super Saiyan form when he is crying. Super Saiyan 2 Both the Daizenshuu, and Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files note that Gotenks can transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Although briefly shown in the manga and anime series, Gotenks never uses the form in combat, instead bypassing it to ascend to Super Saiyan 3. However, Adult Gotenks has the form in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3 is Gotenks' most powerful transformation, attained within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the half-hour he was allowed to train before Super Buu became impatient (only taking him a few Hyperbolic Time Chamber days to achieve the form). He refers to himself in this form as Super Gotenks (超ゴテンクス), "The Hero of Justice", "The Grim Reaper of Justice", "The Mack Daddy of Justice" (in the Budokai and Raging Blast video games only; shinigami, meaning "death god" in the original Japanese version), and "Super Ultra Miracle Full-Power Mister Gotenks" (in the story of Shin Budokai, before fighting Janemba). He is called Super Gotenks 3 in Daizenshuu 6 and several games. Wanting to drag out the battle with Super Buu for a more spectacular display, at first Gotenks limited himself to his base and Super Saiyan forms, but when Piccolo destroyed the doorway out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, (under the impression that Gotenks truly was not strong enough to defeat Buu), Gotenks was forced to ascend to Super Saiyan 3 in order to pierce a hole through dimensions and escape from the chamber. In this state, Gotenks was finally able to surpass Super Buu's strength (though he was still unable to defeat the Majin within the 30-minute time limit imposed by the Fusion Dance to be reduced to 5 minutes by the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and his Super Saiyan 3 transformation wore off toward the end of the fusion). After being completely outclassed by Ultimate Gohan, Super Buu was able to entice Goten and Trunks to fuse and make the Super Saiyan 3 transformation once more. However, unbeknownst to Gotenks, Super Buu had planned all along to use the opportunity to absorb him and gain his strength, which he succeeded in doing. Adult Gotenks makes his debut by using this form since the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2). Villainous Mode In the finale of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Demigra transforms Gotenks, alongside Vegeta and Ultimate Gohan, into the "Fiendish" state in order to have them fight the Future Warrior and Goku. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Fusion Dance arc :"Yeah exactly, see? I'm way more powerful than you. You're just a big overgrown pink doughboy". :— Gotenks in the episode "Gotenks is Born" (English Version) Gotenks is first seen within the Majin Buu Saga. It was suggested that he be created in response to the destructive forces of the powerful Majin Buu, who had defeated most of Earth's strongest fighters, such as Gohan and Vegeta, and who had murdered a large chunk of the Earth's population. Goten and Trunks, Gotenks' fusion counterparts, were trained and taught by Goku (who learned of the Fusion Dance in the Other World) and later on by Piccolo, after Goku ran out of time on Earth, on how to successfully perform the Fusion Dance. After learning the procedures and steps that needed to be taken for its success, Goten and Trunks performed the fusion, however they failed not once, but twice. Because the Fusion Dance is a thirty-minute period, one hour was wasted on Gotenks' fusion. This was usually due to the fact that one of the counterparts, either Goten or Trunks, did something incorrectly while performing the dance, be it even slightly not extending one finger, causing Gotenks to be formed as grotesquely emaciated or morbidly obese. Eventually, Goten and Trunks performed the Fusion Dance properly and created the fighter Gotenks. Piccolo and the others noticed that he had incredible power, but it was questioned as to whether or not he could fight Majin Buu. When Gotenks was first fused, he felt quite confident of his new power, and even jumped to a conclusion that he was strong enough to beat Majin Buu. When Gotenks reaches Majin Buu, he insults Buu, calling him fat, which angers Buu into a fight. Unfortunately for him and the rest of Z Warriors, Majin Buu swiftly took care of Gotenks in a heartbeat. Gotenks retreated, and realized that he was still too weak for Majin Buu. Piccolo suggested (after scolding the overconfident Saiyan for disobeying) that Gotenks defuse, and fuse again, only this time as a Super Saiyan. Trunks and Goten transformed themselves as Super Saiyans. However, because the Fusion Dance requires near-equal, if not identical power levels of each of the fused individuals, Trunks had to lower his power level to match Goten's, since his was slightly higher from being one year older. The two young Super Saiyans then fused and became Super Saiyan Gotenks. The new Gotenks decided to test his new strength and speed, by racing around the world dozens of times in a flash, with Piccolo in hot pursuit. From watching his speed and childish acts, Piccolo analyzed Gotenks' new strength. He realized that he's incredibly faster than before, and also noted before that it was an impressive transformation. After taking swift laps around Earth, Gotenks thought he was definitely ready for Majin Buu, but taking a nap after flying around the world so many times caused his fusion time to elapse, and he defused into Goten and Trunks before Buu could even figure out what the commotion was about. Piccolo insisted that he rest, and let Trunks and Goten get their strength back from all the hassle of actually pulling off the Fusion. But while Gotenks and Piccolo celebrated with their success, Majin Buu gained major issues. After a brief fight with his evil counterpart, Evil Buu, Majin Buu was eaten and absorbed by him, resulting in the powerful Super Buu. During his fight with Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Majin Buu was promised another powerful fighter besides Goku. This promise was made by Goku, and Majin Buu thought heavily on the offer. Majin Buu had to wait a couple days before the fighter was ready. He was tempted to refuse, but Majin Buu accepted the offer. But now, because that memory sinks in deep within his mind, Super Buu ponders on where his strong fighter is. When he is created, Super Buu immediately goes to Kami's Lookout with his newfound ability to sense ki signatures, and finds the very place where Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and the rest of the group were located. Everyone was horrified of Super Buu's new evil power, and they started to fret as to what he would do with them. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, who were the strongest warriors on the planet, were all dead or not physically present, as Goku had returned to Other World as his time on Earth was up, Vegeta had sacrificed himself in a futile attempt to dispose of Majin Buu, and Gohan was thought dead after his defeat, but was located on the Sacred World of the Kais with Supreme Kai, Kibito, Goku, and the Old Kai, with the latter unlocking Gohan's latent potential. Gotenks was the only being thought left to have any chance against Super Buu with them gone. After his arrival, Super Buu demanded his promised fighter. Piccolo was the only responding being that can answer the atrocious monster's demands because Goten and Trunks were in the middle of resting. Piccolo offers one hour, corresponding to the promised days that Super Buu had to wait. Because Super Buu was so impatient, he decided to kill all of the remaining humans on Earth to take up time by homing onto all their energy signals and launching countless tiny, but deadly energy beams upon them, killing all but those who were fast enough to dodge the attacks (such as Tien and Chiaotzu), and Mr. Satan and his dog Bee, who had earlier befriended Majin Buu. Super Buu then waited for a small amount of time for the preparation of Gotenks. However, he was too eager to fight and far too impatient to wait any longer. Eventually, his patience ran out before waiting half of the hour he was told to, and Super Buu demanded to see his fighter. Piccolo was left with no choice but to lure Buu toward Gotenks, but he was not yet ready. Goten and Trunks were sleeping, and Super Buu was right on their way. Fortunately, Piccolo decided to take a long route, giving the two youngsters extra time to prepare themselves. Even though he was only able to stall Buu for one minute, this equated to roughly six hours inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and allowed Goten and Trunks the time they needed to recuperate. (It also gave the young Saiyans enough time to unlock their "secret weapon"). Super Buu started to get really impatient after a few minutes for walking so long, and threatened Piccolo that he will kill everyone on the lookout if he is not taken to his fighter. Piccolo decided it was now or never, and finally led Super Buu to his fighter. Within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Super Buu saw two young individuals, and mistook them for his fighter. While the two boys prepared to fuse, Super Buu charged towards Trunks, and punched him down before he fused with Goten. Trunks demanded that Super Buu hold his horses and watch them fuse. Super Buu paused to try and understand what was going on, and in the process gives Goten and Trunks enough time to fuse into Gotenks. Super Buu looked at the fused young warrior as if he was a joke, and even dared him to give him his best shot. Gotenks did just that, and got pummeled to the ground. He then got back up, and complimented Buu on his swiftness. Gotenks charged towards Super Buu, but Super Buu dodged all his attacks easily, and swiftly punched Gotenks yet again. Gotenks then started to use an array of enigmatic attacks, which were all flimsy and strange, and they humorously failed against Super Buu. Just as Gotenks was about to try yet another one of his fancy moves, Super Buu slapped him right across his face, pummeling him into a wall and stating he'd had enough of the weakling. Gotenks then decided to heat things up a notch, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo was happy that the young Saiyan had finally achieved his transformation (since Gotenks was unable to take the form without being fused into it, before), and thought that he was ready for Super Buu. Gotenks thought up another strange attack to unleash on Super Buu, where he powered up and created a huge circular ring of energy called the Cosmic Halo. He then extended the energy ring around Super Buu's head. He lowered the ring, and reduced the ring's size on Super Buu, hoping to squeeze the breath out of him. Super Buu seemed to react painfully to the attack, but gets slightly serious and blasted his way out of its grasp with ease. Gotenks is stunned, but then tried to go head to head with Super Buu. It seemed he was getting onto Super Buu, and even annoyingly bumped Super Buu on his head. However, most of the injuries Super Buu suffered were only through foolish accidents, and made him seem to only be playing around with Gotenks. Super Buu then charged out for Gotenks, who miraculously gets out of the way, but Super Buu's speed is too much for Gotenks, and he kicked him down to the ground. Gotenks and Super Buu then spar for a quick moment, with Super Buu eventually gaining the upper hand with a swift swipe to Gotenks with his Head Tentacle. Piccolo stands by horrified that Gotenks is losing even as a Super Saiyan. Gotenks seems to be running out of ideas as to what move he'll perform next, but then thinks of something that takes strange to a whole new level. Gotenks begins to power up, and then starts to regurgitate out ghost versions of himself. Super Buu and Piccolo are shocked and confused as to what exactly Gotenks is doing, but the answer quickly made itself visible. Gotenks assembled a ghost like version of himself, calling the technique "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack". The first ghost was quickly punched by Super Buu, but he suddenly realized that each ghost was a contact bomb. The ghost immediately exploded when Buu punched it. This crippled Super Buu, seemingly leaving him in great pain. However the pink monster easily regenerated, and made himself 100% for the fight again. Gotenks and Piccolo are shocked, but Gotenks quickly puts his Ghosts to work. He, after creating ten of them, assembles them all in a single file line. As Gotenks begin to chat with his ghost counterparts, Piccolo informs him that Super Buu is relaxing and loafing around drinking juice, and is waiting until he is ready. Gotenks gets furious, and charges all his ghosts on Super Buu. However, Super Buu figures out how to eliminate each ghost without touching them, and easily disposes of two of them by moving out of the way, enraging Gotenks. The same procedure as the last is met, and Gotenks plans a way to destroy Super Buu. Knowing he has a ravenous appetite, Gotenks instructs his ghosts to pretend that they saw food. The ghosts listen to the plan, and carry it on pointing at the floor and murmuring "what's it doing" and "it's weird". Super Buu is curious to know what the commotion is all about asking can I eat it, and peeks his head within the circle of Ghosts. They all perform a pre-emptive strike on Super Buu, luring him in with a supposed piece of food on the ground, blowing him to pieces, leading Gotenks and Piccolo to finally think that Super Buu is gone when they burn all the pieces. But unfortunately, he regenerates as usual. Gotenks (pretends to be) baffled as to how he can beat Super Buu, knowing he had a secret technique he had not shown (he then pretends to have lost it all to make the situation all the more dramatic). Piccolo then decided to take a risk, and destroyed the entrance and only exit out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This apparently traps Piccolo, Gotenks, and Super Buu inside forever. After this, in the manga, Gotenks tells Piccolo that he still has energy and starts insulting with Piccolo insulting him back for playing a joke. Super Buu hears the news, and filled only with the thoughts that he will never eat sweets ever again, begins to get extremely mad. With a powerful scream, he then tears a hole through a new dimension. The opposite side of the hole seem to lead outside of the Chamber. Super Buu is happy he is still able to eat, and quickly escapes through his newly created dimension rip, leaving Gotenks and Piccolo trapped inside. When outside, Super Buu resurfaces and has the rest of the Z Warriors at his mercy. Gotenks and Piccolo are trapped in the Chamber, leaving no one strong enough to stop Super Buu. Krillin takes it upon himself to try and stand up to Super Buu, but is quickly stumped, and turned into a candy. As a result of his near entrapment in the chamber, Super Buu then decides to change everyone on the Lookout into candy, and fires a massive Antenna Beam from his Head Tentacle. Meanwhile, Gotenks and Piccolo are trying to figure out how Super Buu got out. After witnessing him getting angry, Gotenks and Piccolo begin to get angry and scream out loud just like what Super Buu did to escape. Unfortunately, their power levels were too low to rip another new hole in the dimension. They try it over and over, and repeatedly fail. Then, Gotenks reveals he's going to now show his "secret ability," and then begins to power up substantially. His hair then begins to grow, and his eyebrows start disappearing as lightning began surrounding him in a bright spark of light as Gotenks is undergoing a powerful and astonishing transformation. Gotenks bypasses Super Saiyan 2 and is revealed as a Super Saiyan 3. Piccolo is amazed and cannot believe the power before him. Gotenks then begins to put his new power to work, and proceeds to attempt the same feat made by Buu. His new strength seem to be more than enough to create the same dimension hole as Super Buu did. Gotenks then escapes first, and warns Piccolo to come along before he is permanently trapped inside. The Namekian quickly gets out of his shock, and obeys the young Super Saiyan 3. Back outside, the two witness the carnage Super Buu made. He completely devoured everyone from his beam, and cracked the exterior of Kami's Lookout. When asked what has he done from Gotenks, Super Buu replies everyone is in his stomach. Gotenks begins to think of Bulma and Chi-Chi (though, Super Buu crushed the latter by turning her into an egg before entering the chamber), as part of his mother(s), and immediately starts charging for Super Buu in rage. He then begins to best Super Buu with his new Super Saiyan 3 strength. Gotenks delivers a few quick punches on Super Buu, and seems to be faster than him. However, Super Buu still seems to be playing around with him. Gotenks and Super Buu continue their fight, but Super Buu begins to gain a slight upper hand with his elastic body. He starts dodging most of Gotenks' physical attacks by forming himself into flexible loops. At one point, Gotenks gains the upper hand and blows Super Buu to pieces with his Splitting Headache. He celebrates, but the pieces of Super Buu suddenly begin to spin around him very rapidly. Super Buu suddenly reforms, with the area from his chest to his feet wrapped around Gotenks, and the upper portion of his body right behind Gotenks. Super Buu puts his hands in the air and allows his body to do the work, and he starts squeezing him. Gotenks tells him to stop squeezing, but Super Buu only laughs and starts to squeeze harder and harder. Super Buu squeezes him for a good amount of time, and then suddenly takes off and begins to fly. Super Buu flies for a good distance, with him still carrying Gotenks right next to him in his body. Super Buu flies toward a mountain, then suddenly stops and releases his iron body grip on Gotenks, sending him flying into a nearby mountain. Gotenks gets up and begins to use another new move, the Balloon Flash Bomber. He creates a total of 14 ghosts with this technique, and they seem to be more powerful than before. He then assembles them all on Super Buu, but he quickly dodges them, and eliminates them all. However, a ghost manages to come in contact with Super Buu, and hurts him badly. This leaves Super Buu open for an attack from Gotenks, tearing him to pieces. However, Super Buu regenerates yet again. When reformed, Gotenks quickly charges for Super Buu. Both fighters seem to be pretty evenly matched, however, Super Buu keeps regenerating from each of Gotenks' powerful attacks. Gotenks fires rays of beams at Super Buu, and even sharply slices the pink monster in half. But with each attack Gotenks use, his rapidly depleting Super Saiyan 3 energy is drained and Super Buu just regenerates from them all. Super Buu begins to become shocked at Gotenks' new strength, but smiles at the young Saiyan. Piccolo is stunned to see Gotenks going head to head with Super Buu, and becomes quite happy of the young Saiyan; when he is not in shock at the toll the battle is taking on his old palace. Super Buu then begins to take an advantage when he made his body into a ball, by forcing his legs over his shoulders, and his arms holding them tight. He causes total destruction around his environment, and seems to be too fast and agile for Gotenks. However, the young Super Saiyan 3 grips Super Buu into another one of his fancy attacks known as Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball. Super Buu is caught in a series of ring like suction energies that squeezed him before, which grip circular objects. And since Super Buu was a ball, he was quickly caught and trapped inside of it. Gotenks then begins to play with his new Super Buu Ball, and eventually slams him to the ground with a spike (with the help of Piccolo in a rather comedic scene). Super Buu seems to be done for within the ball, but he forms a huge blast out of Gotenks' energy ball rings, and resurfaces. Once he resurfaces after recovering from Gotenks' Continuous Die Die Missile, Gotenks and Super Buu go head to head again. Gotenks seem to be having a slight advantage, and evades most of Super Buu's attacks. However, Super Buu at times catches Gotenks off guard and delivers painful blows. They both fight hard and tense, even extending the battle to cities and mountains. Super Buu fires a huge wave out of his mouth at Gotenks, and hurts him very badly. But Gotenks retaliates with the very same technique, and badly injures Super Buu, but again he regenerates. The two fighters begin the exchange series of blows, making it difficult to determine which fighter was the better. Piccolo realized that Super Buu was actually being damaged, and congratulated Gotenks on his achievements. Gotenks and Super Buu go at it again, but now it seems Buu is running out of ideas, and Gotenks is running out of both power and time. As a result, Gotenks begins to get serious, and starts beating up Super Buu. It is not clear if Super Buu was now being defeated, but Gotenks at the end of the battle began to pummel Buu into a pulp. As he was about to deliver the final blow, Gotenks powered down back to his normal form from having lost a great deal of strength. He tries to scare Super Buu into thinking he's transformed into an even stronger form, and regurgitates more of his ghosts. But because Gotenks is weaker, so are his ghosts, Super Buu completely demolishes his ghosts, and sets his eyes on Gotenks. He charges for him and manhandles the young warrior. Fortunately Gotenks defuses back into Trunks and Goten, ending the fight with Gotenks and Super Buu. Seeing no hope left, Piccolo attempts to make one last stand. But, before this happens, Gohan arrives. He had been spending his time on the Sacred World of the Kais, having his ultimate potential unlocked by the Old Kai. With his newfound power at his disposal, Gohan began to completely dominate Buu with hardly any effort. After Super Buu blew himself up when Gohan was about to kill him, Super Buu shows up an hour later since he knew that Goten and Trunks needed a full hour before attempting to fuse again. Gohan tries to fight him, but Super Buu claims he wants another round with Gotenks. As he gets the boys to fuse back into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Super Buu unleashes two blobs from his back, which sneak up and capture Gotenks and Piccolo. He then absorbs them into his body, and evil copies created in his mind face Goku and Vegeta while they are inside Buu. This is Gotenks' last appearance that revolves around Buu, as by the time Goten and Trunks are freed from Buu's body, Earth has been blown up and the fight against Buu is taken to the Supreme Kai's planet. Anime Filler arc Gotenks is seen again near the end of the episode "Celebrations with Majin Buu", which takes place a few days after Buu's defeat. Goten and Trunks merge into Gotenks while bathing with Goku and fight him inside a hot tub, but he then overpowers him by transforming into a Super Saiyan, joking that they should stay fused so Chi-Chi can only spank them once. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' In Dragon Ball GT, Goten suggests to Trunks to fuse into Gotenks so they can fight Baby Vegeta, but Goku tells them that Gotenks would be no help as Baby Vegeta is far too powerful and can even match a Super Saiyan 4. Several more times in Dragon Ball GT, the option comes up for Goten and Trunks to fuse, such as a fight against Super 17 or when they hold off Omega Shenron for a short time, but they never attempt to perform the Fusion Dance. The form, however, appears as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, as well as in the Jaaku Mission trailers for the game and the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, with a new super attack called Burning Kamehameha. This adult version of Gotenks wears white pants, a blue sash, and a black vest with yellow padding around the shoulders and neck, as well as GT Trunks' brown boots and brown gloves, and a gray shirt. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 12 In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gotenks is formed to combat the forces of The Dictator after Goten and Trunks sense Gogeta being formed in Hell. Dragon Ball Z movie 13 :"The name's Gotenks, monster, there's no use hiding. You can fight me or surrender. Either way, you're doomed." :— Gotenks to Hirudegarn in Wrath of the Dragon (English Version) Goten and Trunks later fuse into Gotenks in order to beat the monster Hirudegarn in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. After using Continuous Die Die Missiles to attack the monster, Hirudegarn transforms into a new form and the new Hirudegarn beats Gotenks with one mighty punch. The fusion wears off after Gotenks falls into the ground head first. Dragon Ball Z movie 14 In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gotenks battles the God of Destruction Beerus along with the other Z Fighters, but he is easily defeated. Yo Son Goku & his friends return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks to combat Aka, the fusion of Abo and Kado (two ex-henchmen of Frieza). Aka is no match for Gotenks, who uses Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist and Tien's Volleyball Attack, apparently learned over the two years between Buu's defeat and the special. However, even his power is not able to stand up to the opponent's Super Wahaha no Ha, causing him to de-fuse. Toriko, One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Special In Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks during the race. When he sees the fusion, Chopper asks him how to do it and then wants to try it. Gotenks later appears again to battle Akami. Video Games Gotenks is a playable character in all the following video games: *Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Tap Battle *Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Royale *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball Z FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z Hyper Dimension *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z Taiketsu *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z The Legend *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 *Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 *Jump Super Stars *Jump Ultimate Stars *Super Sentai Quotes *Sit back because Gotenks is here! Relationships 'Majin Buu' 'Vegito' 'Son Goku' 'Chi-Chi' 'Mr. Satan' 'Tony Tony Chopper' 'Super Buu' Knownable Relatives *'Son Goten' (Fuser) *'Trunks' (Fuser) *'King Vegeta' (Half Grandfather) *'Dr. Brief' (Half Grandfather) *'Panchy' (Half Grandmother) *'Bardock' (Half Grandfather) *'Gine' (Half Grandmother/dead) *'the Ox King' (Half Grandfather) *'Chi-Chi's mother' (Half Grandmother/dead) *'Son Goku' (Half Father) *'Vegeta' (Half father) *'Chi-Chi' (Half Mother) *'Bulma' (Half Mother) *'Son Gohan' (Half Brother) *'Bra' (Half Sister) *'Raditz' (Half Uncle/dead) *'Tights' (Half Aunt) *'Tarble' (Half Uncle) *'Gure' (Half Aunt) *'Videl' (Half Sister in law) *'Pan' (Half Niece) *'Son Goku Jr.' (Half Great Grandnephew) *'Bulma Leigh' (Half Granddaughter) *'Vegeta Jr.' (Half Great Grandnephew) *'Gogeta' (Father) *'Vegito'' (Potara Fusion Father) Trivia *When Gotenks first fuses correctly, Videl says he had Goten's hair, though his hairstyle looks nothing like Goten's except for the main color. It is assumed she implies this because Gotenks' hair shape is the same as Goten's as a Super Saiyan, since she saw Goten transform a few times. *In many instances, Gotenks refers to himself as "we" and "our", with "we" and "our" referring to the two fusees. But at times, he refers to himself as "I" or "me". *In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, before transforming into a Super Saiyan 3, when Piccolo whacks Gotenks over the head (as a response to one of Gotenks' remarks), Gotenks appears to defuse for a split-second. *If Gotenks beats someone like Vegeta or Goku in the Budokai Tenkaichi series or Raging Blast series, he breaks the fourth wall by saying "Check out who just became the main character!" Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (Goten's voice) *'Japanese voice actor' : Takeshi Kusao (Trunk's voice) *'English' : Kara Edwards (Goten's voice), Laura Bailey (Trunk's voice), Alexis Tipton (Trunk's voice in Dragon Ball Super & Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2) all information on Gotenks came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Gotenks Gallery GotenksNV.png|Gotenks' first appears on the Majin Buu Saga and Fusion Saga Gotenks_normal_vs_majin_boo_gordo.jpg 0yougotslapped_n.jpg|Gotenks gets hit GotenksSuperSaiyanSMOFG.png|Super Saiyan Gontenks Gotenks_ssj_primera_aparicion.png Gotenks_ssj.jpg SSGotenks.png Gotenks_ssj_ganador.png GotenksAnger.png|Gotenks yelling at Super Buu Scared.jpg NIMT!02.jpg 242-98.jpg GotenksStance.png GotenksNuclearKick.png dragon-ball-z-puntata-259-lattacco-dei-fantasmi.jpg 243-04.jpg 243-09.jpg 243-10.jpg 243-11.jpg 243-12.jpg 243-13.jpg 243-14.jpg 243-15.jpg 243-20.jpg 243-21.jpg 243-28.jpg 243-31.jpg 243-32.jpg 243-33.jpg 243-34.jpg 243-39.jpg 243-40.jpg 243-41.jpg 243-43.jpg 243-44.jpg 243-48.jpg 243-50.jpg 243-53.jpg 243-55.jpg 243-57.jpg 243-59.jpg 243-66.jpg 243-69.jpg 243-70.jpg 243-71.jpg 243-73.jpg 243-74.jpg 243-75.jpg 243-76.jpg 243-77.jpg 243-79.jpg 243-81.jpg 243-82.jpg 243-83.jpg 243-84.jpg 243-86.jpg 243-89.jpg 243-91.jpg 243-92.jpg 243-93.jpg 243-99.jpg 244-04.jpg 244-05.jpg 246-01.jpg Gotenks goes to Super Saiyan.jpg Gotenks with his Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch.jpg Gotenks confused.jpg 246-05.jpg 246-06.jpg 246-07.jpg 246-08.jpg 246-09.jpg 246-10.jpg 246-14.jpg 246-15.jpg 246-18.jpg 246-19.jpg 246-20.jpg 246-26.jpg 246-25.jpg 246-27.jpg 246-28.jpg 246-29.jpg 246-30.jpg 246-32.jpg 246-33.jpg 246-34.jpg 246-36.jpg 246-40.jpg 246-41.jpg 246-43.jpg 246-44.jpg 246-45.jpg 246-46.jpg 246-47.jpg 246-49.jpg 246-50.jpg 246-53.jpg 246-54.jpg 246-68.jpg 246-71.jpg 246-72.jpg 246-74.jpg 246-76.jpg 246-78.jpg 246-79.jpg 246-81.jpg 246-82.jpg 246-84.jpg 246-85.jpg 246-86.jpg 246-87.jpg 246-90.jpg 246-91.jpg 246-93.jpg 246-92.jpg 246-94.jpg 246-96.jpg 246-97.jpg 246-98.jpg 246-99.jpg 247-35.jpg 247-36.jpg 247-39.jpg 247-41.jpg 247-42.jpg 247-43.jpg 247-44.jpg 247-46.jpg 247-47.jpg 247-48.jpg 247-49.jpg 247-52.jpg 247-70.jpg 247-97.jpg 250-32.jpg 250-34.jpg 250-35.jpg Ep251_014.jpg Ep251_016.jpg Ep251_017.jpg Ep251_018.jpg Ep251_031.jpg Ep251_033.jpg Ep251_034.jpg Ep251_035.jpg Ep251_036.jpg Ep251_037.jpg Ep251_038.jpg Ep251_048.jpg Ep251_049.jpg Ep251_050.jpg Ep251_051.jpg Ep251_055.jpg Ep251_056.jpg Ep251 059.jpg Ep251_061.jpg Ep257_037.jpg Ep257_041.jpg Ep258_005.jpg Ep258_007.jpg Ep258_008.jpg Ep258_009.jpg Ep258_010.jpg Ep258_011.jpg Ep258_012.jpg Ep258_013.jpg Ep258_014.jpg Ep258_016.jpg Ep258_017.jpg Ep258_019.jpg Ep258_020.jpg Ep258_023.jpg Ep258_024.jpg Ep258_025.jpg Ep258_026.jpg Ep258_027.jpg Ep258_028.jpg Ep258_029.jpg Ep258_033.jpg Ep258_034.jpg Ep258_035.jpg Ep258_037.jpg Ep258_038.jpg Ep258_041.jpg Ep258 046.jpg Ep259_003.jpg Ep259_022.jpg Ep259_046.jpg Ep259_047.jpg Ep259_048.jpg Ep259_050.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16215989.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16220269.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16220551.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16221661.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16222167.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16224295.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16224386.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16224504.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16224900.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16225513.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16225951.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16230365.jpg Gotenks5.jpg Goenks_finger_beam.png GotenksSS3.png Gotenks+ss3.jpg Gotenksssj308.jpg 667px-GotenksSuperSaiyan3VsSuperBuu..png 675px-GotenksDimensionScream.png Ep260_020.jpg Ep260_028.jpg Ep260_029.jpg Ep260_031.jpg Ep260_032.jpg Ep262_002.jpg Ep262_003.jpg Ep262_006.jpg Ep262_009.jpg Ep262_013.jpg Ep262_014.jpg Ep262_019.jpg Ep262_020.jpg Ep262_021.jpg Ep262_026.jpg Ep262_027.jpg Ep262_030.jpg Ep262_031 (1).jpg Ep262_032.jpg Ep262_033.jpg Ep262_035.jpg Ep262_038.jpg Ep262_046.jpg Ep262_049.jpg Ep262_050.jpg Ep262_053.jpg Ep262_054.jpg Ep262_057.jpg Ep265_010.jpg Ep265_011.jpg Ep265_012.jpg Buu_absorbeix_Gotrunks.jpg Dibujo_088.jpg Ep265_014.jpg Ep265_025.jpg 14381522700142_f.jpg Gotenks and Piccolo to confront Super Buu.jpg Gotenks taunts Super Buu with long nose.jpg Evil Gotenks, Gohan and Piccolo.png Gotenks_Xeno.jpg|Adult Gotenks Gotenks_GT_4.jpg Maxresdefault-1.jpg Gotenks_GT_DBH.jpg Imagen9.jpg Imagen7.jpg Gotenks_GT_DBH.png Awed_Gotenks.jpg|Dumbfound Gotenks Category:Characters Category:Males